Mundy Steals Lots of Pepsi from Kelso's and Gets Grounded
In Mundy's bedroom, Mundy was feeling thirsty. Mundy: Man! I am thirsty. I need to get some Pepsi. But where? I think I will go to Kelso's to buy some Pepsi. Yeah, that's a great idea! Then Mundy left his room and then he went out of the house and he went off to Kelso's. Then he entered Kelso's, and he confronted Aaron Kelso at the till. Mr Kelso: Welcome, how can I help you today? Mundy: I would like some Pepsi right now. Mr Kelso: All right, that will be one dollar and 50 cents. Do you have the change? Mundy was feeling horrified. Mundy: What? Oh my gosh! I only have 25 cents. I can't afford the Pepsi. Mr Kelso was very annoyed. Mr Kelso: That's it, you better pay for the Pepsi right now or I'm calling the cops! Mundy was very annoyed after he heard such a threat from Mr Kelso. Mundy: That's it, I am going to beat you up for this! Mundy came towards Mr Kelso, who was horrified. Mr Kelso: No! No! No! No! No! Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono! Mundy started beating up Mr Kelso and he kept on attacking him. Then Mr Kelso fell to the floor, and he began to cry. Mr Kelso: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mundy: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nobody will know who beat up Mr Kelso! Not even me! Now I am going to steal all the Pepsi, so I drink it! Then Mundy grabbed some Pepsi and he made off with them, and he left Kelso's. Then he went home, and he entered the living room. He sat on a couch. Mundy: Now that I stole all the Pepsi from Kelso's. I am going to drink it all up right now. Then Mundy began to drink all the Pepsi all up. Five hours later, Mundy's father came back home and he entered the living room. He noticed that there were Pepsi bottles all over the floor, and he was dismayed. Then he was annoyed. Mundy's dad: Oh my gosh! There is Pepsi all over the place! Who would bring it all here? In Mundy's bedroom, Mundy had heard that his dad saw all the Pepsi in the living room, and he was dismayed. Mundy: Uh oh! My dad knows that I brought all the Pepsi into the house! Then Mundy heard his dad shouting. Mundy's dad's voice: CONRAD, YOU MESSED UP THE HOUSE WITH PEPSI! GET DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW! Mundy did as he was told, and he went downstairs. Then he enetered the living room and confronted his dad who was angry. Mundy's dad: Conrad, I can't believe you made a huge mess in the living room with Pepsi. Do you have an explanation about this? Tell me the truth. Mundy did as he was told. Mundy: I stole all the Pepsi from Kelso's because I was thirsty and I didn't have enough money. What kind of business do you have telling me what to do? Please don't ground me anymore. Mundy's dad was upset with Mundy, who was horrified. Mundy's dad: Because you stole all the Pepsi from Kelso's and then drank it all! You're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 20 days! Go to your room right now! Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Mundy Dallas as Mr Kelso Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff